emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Immortals
* Ghost Immortal Race (鬼仙族) * Hundred Race (百族) |era = !?3-#497 |world = ! *Sacred Nether World--World of Origin#379 *Mortal Emperor World#166 |first_appearance = 166 |history = Origin The is one of the races in the Nine Worlds. There are three different theories regarding the origin of the Ghost Race's Progenitor: # He was a ghost who became an immortal; # He was a soul of an ancient corpse, that came back to life. He married a mortal and gave birth to ninety-nine descendants; each of the descendants built their own tribe, which is why the Ghost Race is also known as the Hundred Race. # He was the result from a relationship between a ghost and a mortal. The only accepted the first theory and were especially averse to the soul from a dead corpse theory — the entire Ghost Race vehemently denied this theory. And as for the last one, some believed it while some didn't. Those who believed in second theory, were considered heretics by others. Wan Gu Wan Gu was the first Immortal Emperor of the Ghost Immortal Race. Current Era The is one of the great races in the contemporary time. However, the Mortal Emperor World is the domain of the Human Race, so it is relatively rare to see them. On the other hand the Sacred Nether World is mostly inhabited by . |description = Although they considered themselves as , a few branches within the ghost race had the exact same appearance as the Human Race; it was extremely difficult to tell them apart. The most direct and effective method to differentiate between them was to look at their blood. The ghost race's blood was a violet color — extremely red with some purple. This was a unique trait that belonged only to the ghost race. Not all have nether energy. In fact, there were many different tribes with unique characteristics, and only a handful of them had a relatively thicker nether aura while others were not that different from ordinary humans. Then, there were also some who had physical bodies and were not actually ghosts. The majority of are just like humans — their future generations are comprised of their offsprings. |tribes = The have 100 different branches. # Four Ghosts Tribe # Heart Ghost Tribe # Sun Ghost Tribe - it is one of the tribes from the Sacred Nether World. Its members exuded a sun's ray like the sun itself so, from their external appearance, it would be difficult to classify them as part of the . # Snow-Shadow Tribe # Black Cloud Tribe - it is a small tribe from the Sacred Nether World. They are rivals of the Snow-Shadow Tribe. # Yin Moon Tribe - it is a second-rate tribe from the Sacred Nether World. # Hundred Bones Sacred Tribe # Dwarven Tribe # Zen Ghost Tribe # Insect King Ghost Tribe # Nether-Soaring Ghost Tribe # Bronze-Carapace Insect Tribe # Hidden Earth Ghost Tribe # Iron Ghost Tribe # Imperial Gate Tribe # White River Tribe # Bronze Tree Ghost Tribe # Greenvine Ghost Tribe }}